Little Secrets
by Itsmuffinmasher
Summary: Sky meets Tyler, a recruit that works for Bajan but is not against him? Isn't that what Bajan's goal was? Find them and kill them? Main Pairing: Skytato. Background Pairing: Merome (but it's kinda more than background though). Assassins Creed AU. Part 2 has blood and stuff so be warned.
1. Chapter 1

For Scarletcraft, sorry for the delay ^^' I'm only nearly halfway through Assassins Creed Brotherhood so I don't know much about what it's all based on but I think I can work from it. (Can I just say before I write this, it took me ages to think of how to even do the first sentence. The song I was listening to is just one the most emotional songs I know and just corrupted me. Sorry, had to be said and the song is Viva La Vida by Coldplay.)

Sky sat perched on top of the small bell tower, in plain view of anyone if they looked close enough although still somehow hidden from sight. He and his crew, Team Crafted, was docked down in a small port on the coast. Right now the crew was down at the ship, most likely planning the next route into the legendary mineshaft they had heard so many rumours about.

Thousands of diamonds, emeralds, anything you could wish for was there, waiting for them to just swoop in a take what was theirs all along.

The only thing that was stopping them was Bajan, head captain of the guards here and had been on their tails for a few good months while they were docked here.

But knowing that Bajan didn't start his patrol until a while after midnight, Sky had decided to check out the large village that accompanied this island. Looking upon the crowd, he came upon a small boy heading down the empty narrow streets.

Deciding to follow this boy, he jumped swiftly from roof to roof until he could keep a gentle walking pace above the brunet. Finally Sky had a good view of his face, this...this boy was beautiful. Why hadn't Sky ever seen him before? He would have noticed such a beauty from a mile away, would have gotten everything from the mythical mineshaft to please him.

Suddenly, the boy tripped and Sky saw his chance. Jumping and landing gracefully next to the boy, he touched the brunet's arm making him look up. "You okay there? That looked like quite the fall." The taller man questioned. The boy nodded and lifted himself of the ground, with Sky holding his arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks." The boy smiled and held out his hand. "Tyler, one of Bajan's top recruits. And who might you be?" The boy, Tyler, was looking up at him brightly and his hand was still held out. Then it hit Sky. One of Bajan's recruits? Brushing off the statement, he took the offered hand. " Oh, um..." Should he tell Tyler who he was? "Sky, leader of the Team Crafted crew." God, why did he just say that?! Now Tyler is going to tell Bajan and have them all killed.

Instead of pulling out a weapon or calling some other guards, the small brunet just took his hand away and still smiled brightly. "You mean the famous Team Crafted that killed the kraken on the Pacific Ocean?! Your adventures are the best stories I've ever heard, even better than the myth Herobrine!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Your not going to call the other guards? Or kill me?" Sky was confused by his actions, even more that they were famous and their adventures were spread throughout the island. Tyler then wore the same expression Sky did. "Why would I call the guards or kill you? Ooohh. You think just because I work for Bajan that I'm going to kill you?" Tyler gave him an incredulous look. "You shouldn't assume before you get to know someone."

Sky nodded and started chuckling slightly. "You're right, I shouldn't have assumed and I'm sorry for that. Well, um, me and the rest of the crew are having a small party down where we're are docked. Would you maybe like to meet up halfway through? I could introduce you to the rest of us." Sky asked, hoping the boy would say agree.

Tyler smirked at him. "Yeah, sure. When should I get there?" Sky looked up at the sun, seeing it was getting closer to sunset. "A bit after sunset? Oh, and meet me at the small forest just at the edge of town." Tyler nodded before leaning up and getting closer to him. Sky started to get a bit flustered, the distance between them wasn't much. Kissing him on the cheek, Tyler smirked again and turned to make his way out of the narrow streets and into the village.

After the few hours until sunset, the party had already started. Most of them were drinking, the exceptions being Sky, Jerome and Seto, and dancing around the fire singing tunes from their childhoods.

Slipping off to the forest, Jerome rushed to meet his lover. "Biggums?" A small hushed voice was heard from the trees, in them was Mitch perched on a large branch above the Bacca. Smiling up at the boy, he climbed up the tree to sit next to his lover.

"Hey, Mitch." Jerome pulled the boy in by the shoulders, Mitch burying himself in closer. "Good day?" He asked, he always loved hearing him ramble in about his day, from weapons training to how his Father had recruited more men for him to train.

It was a known fact to Jerome that Mitch hated his Father, everything he was doing and forcing himself to do. "Not exactly. I gotta kill an man tomorrow because he was caught stealing some apples. I mean, a few apples. That's not something to be killed over, the poor guy was poor and needed food." Mitch said, he didn't want to do this but he knew he had no choice.

His Father made him do most of the killings these days, to 'toughen him up more' apparently. "I'll be there if you want, you can meet up with me after and we can go down to that little cav-" Before Jerome could finish, he saw a figure run past to a smaller figure.

Hearing part of the conversation, the Bacca recognised the taller as Sky. "That's Tyler, what's he doing with Sky?" Mitch mumbled, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

Eventually, both of them walked through the forest and towards the secluded part of the beach near the port. After long cuddles and talks about stuff that didn't exactly matter anymore, they got down from the tree and decided to see what Tyler and Sky was up to.

Seeing the sight of the dark sky, moon and starts reflecting in the calm water, both boys were visible on the sand. They were sitting there, Tyler straddling the older's lap and kissing him gently on the lips.

Jerome smiled at the sight. "Come on, I'll walk you back." He said softly, leading Mitch away from the two figures on the sand.

A/N: Meeehhh, I kinda dragged on and I only just realised the word count. Holy shit, that many?! I have no idea if this is satisfactory or not, but halfway through writing this I switched songs to 'Somewhere only we know' by Keane and then finally back to Coldplay with 'Fix You' and fuck...that song is just so heartbreaking and killed me a little because I haven't heard it in so long.

Anyway, sorry for the delay on it Scarletcraft and I hoped ya liked it! Can I just thank you though? For giving me these things to write, even if they are a bit late. For continuing to ask for these to be written and without you, I wouldn't have half the views on my fics. I'm not really doing it for views or to become popular, I'm just saying that without you here to keep asking for more with fresh, new ideas then people would have probably been fed up with the same old thing I would write and tell me to go away with my annoying fics. I just want to entertain people with what I write and I'm starting to sound like I am just someone that just cares about likes, well I'm not one of those people. All I want is to make someone happy with what I write, whether my writing is crappy or not. I want to just write what people request and be happy knowing that someone wanted that written and enjoyed it. I'm just gonna end it here before it sounds even more like all I care about is likes, so thank you Scarletcraft for enjoying my content and just thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 for Scareltcraft. I've had a playlist on my phone for this and I have been looking forward to writing this, just been a bit too busy for that. Sorry for the delay D: (honestly am trying to get out of writers block, trying not to delay anymore as well) Song - Sedated (Original mix) by The Two Friends Ft. Jeff Sontag.

It was an hour past noon and Tyler still wasn't here yet, he has promised last night before he left that he would meet Adam here at noon. After getting to know him a bit better, Adam learned that Tyler was rarely late for anything, what could keep him an hour late?

Deciding to climb up the tall tree to see more through the trees, Adam eventually reached the top and looked towards the hilltop. This day was usually quiet but not this quiet. The assassin started to feel a bad feeling settle in his gut as he noticed that a large group of men start to leave the village. Probably Bajan's men attempting to try and find their location again, he thought as he climbed back down the branches.

It was a while before Adam started to hear footsteps approaching behind him, he had leant against the tree and had his back turned to the direction Tyler was most likely to come from. He smiled before coming face to face, well...blade, with a sword.

The owner of the blade chuckled at him and grabbing Adam's arm. The assassin winced at the rough grip on his arm, why was this the one day he didn't bring a gun, dagger, anything that would give him some defence here.

"Thought that I wouldn't find you eh? Well think again, thanks to your little friend here, he led me right to you." The man snarled, gesturing some of his men to bring forth a young man. He struggled and grunted before finally looking up to face Adam.

Adam gasped at the sight of Tyler tied up in rope and cuts covering the visible skin, he obviously had tried not to let spill their location but failed to, Adam didn't blame him. "I'm so sorry Adam, I just couldn't stand it." Tyler whispered, guilt coming off of him in waves and tears brimming him eyes.

The assassin nodded at the brunet before seeing another man behind the one before him, dressed in different armour and was wielding a diamond axe. Bajan was looking just as guilty as Tyler right now, giving Adam puppy eyes through his helmet as if he was trying to make Adam forgive him.

His concentration was broken when he felt a sharp pain in his left wrist, going down to his elbow. The man, Bajan's father Adam now realised, had stuck a dagger in his wrist and dragged it down his arm. Blood was pouring of the cut and he let out a loud cry of pain as the kind continued to drag it all the way to his shoulder.

His left side, including part of his leg, was now covered in the red as the blood still dripped from the wound and fell to the grass and himself. Throwing his head back, Adam let out another loud shout when the king did the same to his right arm.

He was shouting louder now, echoing throughout the forest which made some of the soldiers, including the ones holding him still, wince. Tyler was in tears now and begging him to stop, unable to bear the sight of such a strong man reduced to...this. Tyler would be much worse though, so Adam was still brave to not even shed a tear through it all.

"Father I think that's enough now." Adam opened his eyes to see Bajan standing next to his father as he now cut into the assassins chest. The king didn't look to happy about his son's objection and moved his sharp gaze to him. Bajan took a step back and flinched at his fathers shouts.

"What did you say? What did you say?! You want me to stop?!" The man was now furious as he pushed Bajan into a tree. "Would you rather that I hurt you instead!" The king shouted in his face.  
Adam slowed his breath down before shouting at an equal volume as the tall man. "Why're you shouting at him? I'm the one you're are trying hurt, why don't you just hurt me!" Bajan's father turned back to him as he threw away his dagger and unsheathed his sword.

As soon as he reached the assassin again, Tyler had broke free from the hold on his arms, although the rope was still attached, and had flung himself in front of Adam. "I won't let you lay a finger on him." The brunet said, looking the king straight in the eyes.

That just made the king even more angry, stepping closer and flinging his sword up high. "Very well. If this is how it's going to end, so be it." The king had a large smirk on his face as he began to bring the blade down.

Watching the sword come down made time slow fro Adam, he had never panicked like this before. What should he do? He couldn't just let Tyler die for him, not after he had gotten to know so much about him and, as cheesy as it sounds, fallen in love with him.

Flinging his arm forward, Adam grabbed onto Tyler's arm and pushed himself in front if him, exactly like the brunet had done for him, just as the blade reached it's target. Adam let out a louder shout, much more like a scream, as the blade dug into his shoulder and making more blood stick to his skin and clothes.

Suddenly, a loud gunshot rang throughout the forest as one of Bajan's men fell to the ground, dead. All of them turned, Adam with great difficulty considering there was a sword dug into his shoulder, to see the rest of Team Crafted and Ian holding the gun, the one that had killed the soldier.

Both sides were staring, daring the other to make the first move. The silence was broken when Bajan unsheathed his sword and jabbed it through his fathers chest, pulling it back and letting him fall dead. None of the soldiers were able to react quickly enough as Seto, Ian and Ty killed them with ease.

Bajan ran up to Jerome and pulled him into a hug, tears wetting the Bacca's fur as he embraced him closer. Tyler looked back up at Adam and started to panic. "Oh my god, how are we going to get it out! We could take your arm of for all we know!" Tyler shouted. "And the cuts! They're going to take ages to heal and you're going to need stitches a-" The brunet was cut off by Adam placing a hand on his cheek.

"I'm gonna be fine, we have a doctor, well not exactly a doctor, but he's back at the ship. We can get there and he can patch us up." He chuckled, Tyler eventually laughing too. "Look at me. Your the one with a sword in your shoulder and I'm here almost in tears while you're looking like this is an everyday thing." He mumbled.

Quentin came over to put a large wet cloth on the wound, washing some of the blood away. The assassin smiled at the Mudkip, thanking him as the rest of the crew started to lead them back.

Eventually reaching the boat, they climbed on board and went straight to the lower deck where the 'doctors room' was. Inside was a green lion and a blue monkey, both of them turning to the large group of people.

The lion winced at the sight of a sword dug deep into Adam's shoulder, immediately dragging him down onto a chair. The monkey, seeing cuts over Tyler's skin, also dragged him over to a chair and untied the rope from his wrists.

"All right, I'm not going to lie to you, this is going to hurt." The lion mumbled to Sky, getting a grip on the sword handle. Adam nodded, giving the go ahead, and braced himself for the pain. After a couple minutes of 'wait, I'm not ready's, wincing and whining, the sword was eventually removed and the lion was dabbing a cloth on the gaping wound and had started to sew it up. "Thanks Weed." Adam mumbled, he was feeling a bit numb everywhere from the loss of blood. "No problem, can't have you dying out on me." 'Weed' smiled up at him from his shoulder.

"Oh um, Tyler this WeedLion and that's BlueMonkey. Guys, this is Tyler." WeedLion nodded at him and BlueMonkey smiled at him. The silence between them was broken by a...dinosaur lizard?, bursting into the room and rummaging through the cupboards and shelfs.

Finding what she needed, she ran back out and slammed the door behind her. They all stared at the door before WeedLion explained the situation. "And that's is DeceptiBonks. She's an artist and she tends to use some of the medical stuff here for her work." He said as he finished the last stitch in Adam's shoulder. "There, all done." The lion said as he dabbed the remaining dried blood on his shoulder and wrapped it in bandages.

"We'll just leave you two alone for a bit." BlueMonkey said as he grabbed WeedLion out if the door. Tyler went to go sit on a desk that was next to Adam. "Thanks for uh...stepping in front of me. It means a lot that you would do that for me." Adam nodded and gently took Tyler's hand.

"About last night...did you mean it?" He whispered, he couldn't really handle rejection right now, so he was hoping Tyler said yes. The brunet stayed quiet for a while before mumbling out a small 'yes'.

The assassin stood up and, before he could react, was right in front of Tyler. Tyler scooted closer to Adam on the desk and brushed his lips against the others, eventually pushing his lips fully against the others.

It was a few months before they came back to the large island. Mitch and Tyler had joined the crew, they found out about Jerome and Mitch being together, they caught Adam and Tyler in the map room, they had found a new island to stay at and it would keep them alive for almost a year but found that everything there was filled with poison.

The village at the hilltop had welcomed them, thanking all of them for finally killing the king and putting a stop to their sad lives. They felt at home there and decided to stay there until they heard of another rumour of mystery mineshafts or deep caves filled with all the emeralds they would ever need.

A/N: Wooooowwww that dragged on. And it was kinda sappy, but who cares! It was fun! I also added in DeceptiBonks, WeedLion and BlueMonkey because who doesn't love 'em, they fitted well with the story and plus it helped with someone to be the medical people. For you Scarletcraft and I hope ya like it!


End file.
